Dawn Blake
Dawn Faith Blake is a housemate who was in Big Brother 7. Profile Dawn is an Exercise Scientist from Birmingham. She believes that "the realities of life" are "shit" and that we are all "born into misery". Dawn has never been in love, and thinks the whole idea of love is a fantasy. She also claims she has no friends and no desire to make any. She thinks that most people are only really nice to a few people at most and are "bastards" but mentions Gandhi, Mother Teresa and Bob Geldof as nice people. Film: Horror TV Show: Depressing Shows Book: No novels, just textbooks Food: Death Food Quote: "I point out people's mistakes, which I am always right about as I never lose an argument." Big Brother 7 On Day 1, Shahbaz and Lisa were randomly selected as leaders of the Big Brotherhood; as leaders, they had the right to choose which housemates would join them in the Big Brotherhood. Members of the Big Brotherhood would be the only housemates to receive their suitcases and eviction immunity for the week. As Dawn was not chosen to become a member of the Big Brotherhood, she faced the public vote and did not receive her suitcase. After seven days in the House, Dawn received a message from her family saying "your sister is ill". She was later observed to tell the other housemates that "I have a code" and "Something bad has happened, I need to leave". The following day, on Day 8, Dawn was removed from the House as she had communicated with the outside world using a secret code. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Dawn later went 'on hunger strike' until the producers of Big Brother provided her with unedited footage to prove she had been kept in the House against her will. The Hertfordshire Police Force launched an inquiry into her claims. She remained on hunger strike for just under 20 days. Gallery Dawn3.jpg|Dawn enters the Big Brother 7 House Dawn4.jpg|Dawn, shortly after entering the Big Brother 7 House Dawn2.jpg|Dawn in the Big Brother 7 lounge Dawn5.jpg|Dawn in the Big Brother 7 living area Dawn1.jpg|Dawn by the "Bridge to Nowhere" in Big Brother 7 Trivia *Dawn was the fourth ever housemate to be removed from the Big Brother House. **Dawn is the third ever female housemate to be removed from the House. **Dawn was the only Big Brother 7 housemate to be removed from the House. **As Dawn was removed from the House whilst she faced the public vote, her voting phone line was closed midway through the vote. ***Dawn was the second ever housemate to have their voting phone line closed midway through the vote. *At the age of 38, Dawn was the second oldest Big Brother 7 housemate. **Dawn was the oldest Big Brother 7 housemate to enter the House on Day 1. *Dawn and Bonnie Holt were the only two Big Brother 7 housemates never to receive their entire suitcases throughout the duration of their stays in the House. **Dawn was the only Big Brother 7 housemate never to receive a single item of clothing from her suitcase. *As Dawn was never eligible to be nominated for eviction, she was one of the four Big Brother 7 housemates to never receive a nomination. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 7 Housemate Category:Ejectee